The present invention relates to an integrated ignition and alarm system for the protection of a motor vehicle against ignition by an unauthorized or intoxicated person and against tampering.
A number of different systems have been proposed either to prevent ignition of a motor vehicle by an intoxicated driver or to prevent tampering by an unauthorized person. However, no prior-known integrated system provides protection against both alcohol and tampering, or provides protection against either one of these problems in an acceptable and comprehensive manner.
For example, most vehicle security systems require the use of a key in an exterior switch in order to energize and/or deenergize the alarm mode, have no means for checking the operability of the system and cannot be activated or detected remotely from the vehicle. Also, most such security systems can be deactivated by an intruder from outside the vehicle because the exterior security switch provides evidence of the existence and location of the control wires, which can be bypassed.
Also, most alcohol-sensitive ignition systems can be bypassed, since the coil is energized by the ignition key and the alcohol sensor merely blocks the passage of current from the coil to the starter motor. When the wires are jumped to bypass the alcohol sensor, the vehicle can be started.
The prior known provision of protection against tampering and also against driving under the influence of alcohol requires two separate and independent electronic systems requiring separate installation, activation terminals and time-consuming procedures. More importantly, as noted, the prior security and alcohol-detection systems are unsatisfactory.